First time
by Dannei
Summary: Arnold has conflicts about having sex with Helga for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my second fan fic. I wanted it to be a one-shot, buuuut I don't think that can be possible... anyway I still want this to be a short story. Maybe three chapters?

I've got like a lot of things to do (you know... school) and instead of doing them I got inspired and began to write.

So, Arnold and Helga are 17, and are dating. and the story is about Arnold being a basket case out off the whole sex deal... I think Helga could have been ready since... like 15? and Arnold would be all shy about it.  
So... I hope you like it.

By the way, I've seen in some fanfics I've read that Arnold's eyes are green and Helga's are blue. Is that a consensous? Because I just saw black points in their eyes in the cartoon XD. That's just a parenthesis.

Also, english is not my first language. Let me know if I make a mistake.  
Please review ^^

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett (yay!)

He and Helga started to fight moments ago in his room. Helga had lost his favorite book, and when he confronted her, all she did was ignore his anger promising to buy him a new one. Arnold always tried to be patient, but this time, she didn't even regret losing his book, and for sure she didn't make an effort to actually take care of it. He was absolutely irascible and just kept going on and on with his speech about responsibility, and trust, and the true value of things beyond it's price.

Helga had fed up quickly and yelled at him that it was not a big deal. It was just a stupid book, and she would get him a new one, causing Arnold to get even more angry at her. He demanded Helga to apologize and in response she had put her fists in front of his face while telling him to shut up already, or else…

"Come on, Helga! I know you're just bluffing" Arnold had taken out his chest and was pointing at his girlfriend "You have never hit me. Not once when we were kids, and I am certain you won't do it now. I'm not scared of you" Arnold was holding her gaze. He had to stand up for himself this time.

The 17-year-old blond girl then shifted her scowl to a smirk. "Oh… so my fists don't scare you anymore huh?" Arnold felt confused at the fact she was now talking with a playful yet low voice, when a few seconds ago she was yelling. He didn't know to react. "You're right… of course they don't scare you… since you're not a child anymore" Helga looked Arnold from his shoes, passing by his blue jeans, and stopped at his chest, placing her right hand on top of his red shirt to pull it a little "you're practically a man". Helga looked right into Arnold's green eyes, and he suddenly realized he was holding his breath.

He felt confused. Weren't they just fighting? Why was she doing this all of a sudden? Was she turned on by the fight? Arnold felt a little nervous because he didn't see this coming. He then tried to focus, he avoided at all costs to look at her breasts silhouette under her pink see-through blouse.

He took a deep breath to state firmly she was not going to run away from the previous fight this easy. But Helga seemed to have read his mind, because before he could talk she had pushed him over making him fall on his bed. He landed on it. Most likely… his torso and one of his legs did.

And before he could process what was happening, he felt Helga on top of him. She then used her legs to move his to the center of his bed; and her hands gripped his wrists and took them on both sides of his head.

"Helga…" Arnold felt shocked. Why was she so strong?... What was she trying to do? "And you know… I'm practically a woman myself. And I do know about other ways to scare you…" her grip felt tighter and she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"H-Helga… wait. This is not a g-good idea. It's too risky. Someone can see us and-" Helga interrupted him moving her hips suddenly forward. Rubbing him. Arnold couldn't help to moan. And with that he was getting hard.

"So you are scared now, huh? Just admit it" Helga raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer. "Come on Helga, quit it. T-This is not a good time" answered Arnold with a scowl.

"Because you're scared?" it was more a statement than a question. "Although I can say you're enjoying this" his girlfriend once again moved her hips, repeatedly and slowly. Meanwhile, Arnold tried his best to stay focus and speak. "Helga, do you r-really want our f-first time to be like this? A-after a fight? It is supposed to b-be s-special.

The blond girl started to kiss his neck, and from time to time she would bite him softly. Arnold moaned every time she did. "It is supposed to be, football head" Helga was sitting again, after releasing his hands, and with eyes full of lust. "It could be very special, if you stopped being so scared about it" Arnold looked at her blue eyes, unable to move. His girlfriend then made a smirk "And by the way… you're the one turning on by us fighting"

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

As soon as Arnold woke up he had to take a deep breath. Almost as if he was asphyxiating. He tried to calm down closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

"What the hell was that?" asked himself as he blushed. Long story short he had a sex dream… about Helga being… dominant (Hel gulped at the thought). That last sentence she said in his dream was being repeated in his mind. He hid his face in his pillow, to try to get rid of his embarrassment. Although he already knew that was not going to work.

Arnold sighed. And then leaned over his back once again. He laid in his bed trying to put his thought in order.

"Okey… let's be rational Arnold. There's a good reason to dream your girlfriend being so… uh rude… to you. You're not necessarily a masochist" The football headed boy was still processing that matter. Helga and him had never had sex, so he couldn't say he dreamed her in that way because she was that way in intimacy. So… was he expecting her to behave like that?

No, maybe that wasn't. Even though the two of them had started dating a year ago, and him being in love with her for at least four years, he didn't want to rush their first time ...uhm... together. He wanted it to be special, and was waiting for the right moment.

"Because you're scared?" asked again dream Helga. Arnold growled. "I'm not scared. It just never is the right moment"

Arnold began to remember every time they were about to… get intimate.

First time was five months ago, at Rhonda's party. It was midnight and Helga was already drunk and threating every person who got near hear, with her fists. Arnold had to carry her to one of Rhonda's guest rooms to take care of her. But as soon as they entered the room, and Arnold had close the door with his foot, she grabbed him by the cheeks and started kissing him. With a lot of tongue. "Alone, finally" Arnold was surprised. "Hey, weren't you drunk?" Helga started to giggle "Well… that's an excuse. No one will really know what we are actually doing up here…"

Arnold let her stand by herself and was suddenly pulled by her towards the bed. He stopped them just before they fell on it. It was not the right place. They were in a classmate house and even if she was not drunk she did drink… So they went back downstairs.

Second time, 4 months ago, was in Helga's room. They were watching a movie, eating popcorn. They glanced at each other from time to time, smiling. 30 minutes later Helga planted a soft kiss on Arnold's right cheek. Then after a few more minutes she was kissing him softly on the lips, then on the neck, the collarbone… He started to kiss her as well all over her face. She somehow got to sit on his lap and continued to kiss him. He got carried away and his hands wandered all over her back. Until… he realized he had placed his right hand on a soft spot, right beneath her blouse and above her bra.

He apologized and the moment was over. What if they continued and were unable to stop? He hadn't brought along protection. They watched the rest of the movie in silence and just before it finished, she squeezed Arnold's hand with her own, giving him a warm smile.

And so, similar situations had been happening again and again. And every time he stopped them, she would accept it. But… he did see all those times a disappointed look on her face right after he did. He even noticed that, two days ago at the movies, even though there were so few people, and away from them, she didn't even try to kiss him once. He knew they were not going to have sex in there, but she always wanted to make out a bit when she had the chance.

And just when he wonders if she just got tired of trying, he dreams being hold against his own bed. He blushed once again. That was kind of sexy… Arnold buried his face in his hands. It was not like he didn't want her… he just wanted their first time to be special

"It could be very special, if you stopped being so scared about it" repeated dream Helga. Arnold sighed in defeat. Could he really be scared about it?

"Maybe I'm scared… so scared I have to dream being… kinda… submitted by her, because other way I would feel... guilty?" Arnold looked up to the skylight and sighed. "What should I do?"

_

I'd like to admit that I got the Arnold's dream idea out of a fanfic by AiraSora named The perks of being rommates. If you haven't read it, do it!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it!  
Please review n.n

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett

Helga was eating chips that afternoon in the living room while watching The Shredder kicking butts on TV, when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Miriaaaaaam, the door!" The blonde girl took another chip. After a few moments the knock was there again. "Miriaaaam"  
When Helga heard the knock for the third time on the door she stood up from the couch. On her way to the door she saw her mother sleeping in the kitchen table.  
" _Damn it, Miriam!_ " she thought to herself.

"What?" she said with a scowl when she opened the door. But then, at the sight of the person before her, she was surprised. "Arnold? What are you doing here? We were supposed to go out tomorrow" Helga step aside because Arnold was already getting in. "I told you today was the final match of wrestlemania, and I'm not going to miss it" both of her hands went to her hips right after she closed the door at her back. Helga was still in her purple pajamas and her hair was down, so it was obvious she didn't plan to go out today.

"Oh, really? I guess I must have forgotten" Arnold smiled and got closer to her. He took her hands and placed them in his neck, then he put his own on her hips. "Well, too bad for you" she kissed him gently. "Anyway, you can watch the match with me. Since you obviously miss me so much you couldn't wait until tomorrow" Helga let go of his neck and was going back to her couch when she realized he was still holding her. "Come on, Arnold. The third round is about to begin!"

The football headed guy hold his girlfriend now putting his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Helga was blushing and gasped. She freed from his embrace and faced him. "Hold on, lover boy. I said I want to watch TV!" Arnold chuckled "Don't be mad, Helga. It's just… I thought we could do something way more fun"

Helga narrowed her eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Like… playing videogames?" Helga seriously doubted he was suggesting to fool around. Arnold chuckled again. "Nope. I was thinking we could go to your room…" He was giving her a loving smile but his eyes showed desire. Helga was very surprised because this was coming out of nowhere. For months she kept trying to be more close to her boyfriend in a physical way, but he refused to… eveytime! So she decided to play along, just to see how far this could go.

"Oh… ok Arnold… let's go" Helga then turned off the TV and dragged the blonde guy to her room. Arnold closed the door behind him. And cupped Helga's face with his hands to kiss her passionately. Helga blushed and kissed him back " _well… ok, I'm starting to believe you_ " she said in her mind. She then unbuttoned his red t-shirt.

" _Ok Arnold, you can do this"_ Still kissing her, he started to lift the purple blouse and stopped just when his hands were about to meet Helga's breasts " _maybe it's to soon… what if I_ …" his hands then went to her back and traveled downwards. His shirt was already open and he could feel the warmth of a hand in his bare chest and it made his own hands stop in his beloved waist. Now Helga was undoing his belt. He broke the kiss and made Helga step back until she fell backwards on her bed, with her feet still on the floor.

She looked so beautiful. Arnold gulped and then tried once again to take off her blouse. Helga was just lying on her bed with expectation. He suddenly felt nervous and left her stomach exposed. He then tried to pull down her pants but when he saw the edge of the pink panties he felt overwhelmed and stared at the fabric

"So Arnold, will you make up your mind? because I'm the only one not getting naked" Arnold felt ashamed. "Oh.. right, um…" Helga sighed and sat on her bed to look at him.

"What's the deal, Arnold?" asked Helga who was getting mad. "Well… we are… um… having sex?" He was looking at pretty much everywhere but her, and scratching his neck.

"What?!" her eyebrow raised "And here I thought you just wanted to fool around! Did you actually wanted to have sex with me, right now?" The blue-eyed girl lifted up her arms in disbelief. Her boyfriend blushed but didn't move. "What's going on, football head?! First you keep apologizing every time you touch me, and now you come into my house claiming you want us to have sex, when it's clear that's not true. You better explain yourself, bucko" she was scowling.

Arnold gave a defetead sigh. "Look, I'm sorry." He sat by Helga's side "I d-do want to make love with you" He laid his forehead on hers for a brief moment before he continued talking "You know how I always said it was never a good time?" asked the blond boy looking down at his shoes. The girl nodded "So having our first time in my room with Miriam passed out in the kitchen, Bob coming back from work any minute, and oh, of course, me using pajamas, is going to make our first time oh, so very special?"

"Let me finish" Arnold frowned at her "as I was saying, that's how I thought I felt. But then I realized that… I'm overwhelmed and a bit afraid of… well… this" Helga lifted her eyebrow "Afraid of what?".

"That I don't fill your expectations, that you won't like my body, that I might hurt you…" He buried his face in his hands "I love you so much and I want everything to be perfect, especially for you".

His girlfriend put her hand in his shoulder. "It's ok Arnold. I had a funny feeling you might not be ready, so I decided to wait until you did the first move. Either was that or you were cheating on me with Gerald." They both laughed. "I love you Arnold. I can wait for you. And you don't have to be afraid, you know? First of all we will both be clumsy, and it won't matter because we love each other and that means it still gets to be special; second… It's you I want, not your body " Helga blushed, she still didn't get used to admit such mushy things "and third, we'll be careful. I promise" She kissed his cheek.

The green-eyed boy began to chuckle "What are you laughing about? Bucko!" the scowl that was begging to form on the blond girl fade when she felt a soft pair of lips on her own. "Nothing. It's just… When did you begin to be so comforting?" he caressed her hair "I blame you" she responded rolling her eyes.

"Thanks… I feel less anxious. You know Helga, I don't want to wait much longer. I really want to be with you, in a more physical way, I mean, but I can't help feeling nervous when I think about it…" Helga stood up and offered him her hand for him to do the same.

"Listen lover boy, this is what we're going to do. You are going to button your shirt again, and put your belt back. Then we're going downstairs to watch wrestlemania, if it isn't over yet. And tomorrow you are going to take a shower, put on those black jeans I like so much that lift up your butt" Arnold blushed "with your blue shirt. You are going to tidy your room, and you will leave your skylight open. You will leave the rest to me, got it? I'll be there at eight" The football headed boy was ready to go downstairs. He gave his girlfriend a long kiss and said "whatever you say, Helga"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone. Sorry I didn't update until today. I was having a hard time at college... anyway... I'm finally free for a while :)

I've got a lot of comments asking if I'm gonna make this an M rating. And well... I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm ready, but I could give it a try... not on this chapter, though.

The next one is supposed to be the last one. I'm not sure if I'm making short chapters but, I decided to divide this one in two. So, I hope you like it. It won't take me long to put the last chapter.

Thanks to people who wrote a review before. A guest told me this wasn't so bad... I hope I can improve later, and I really liked if you told me where do you see the flaws.

Please, everyone feel free to review n.n

Also... English is not my first language, so please let me know if I make a grammar mistake.  
Disclaimer: Hey arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett.

Again... I hope you enjoy it! :)

"Come back soon!" said the middle aged woman across the counter readjusting her glasses. Arnold was already opening the door to exit the store. It was 6:30 in the afternoon when he was heading back home. He was holding a paper bag in his right hand and kept looking at it, wondering if he had made the right choice.

Forgetting he was in plain sight he took out the content of the bag and looked at it, maybe to confirm he was sure that was the right brand.

"Is that what I think it is, man?" asked a voice Arnold knew too well. Gerald was standing in front of him with a smirk and a knowing look. He was holding a basketball between his torso and right arm. He was wearing his sports white shirt with his signature number "33" and red shorts. Arnold hid the package he was holding with his fingers back in the bag "Uh. Hi Gerald. How was basketball practice?" the blonde boy scratched his neck trying hard not to blush.

"Don't change the subject man. I saw it". The dark-skinned guy began to laugh. "You know, when I saw you from afar I knew you were going on a date with Pataki" Gerald pointed at Arnold's black jeans "but I have to admit I did not see that coming." he pointed at Arnold's bag. The football headed boy hid the bag on his back, with his face all red. "Congratulations man, it's about time! I was starting to believe you were waiting 'til your honeymoon" Gerald chuckled.

"Gerald… It's not like that. We were waiting for the right moment" Arnold rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. I mean, it's been like… a year, right? I know you want to be a 'gentleman' and everything, but… it really has been a long time. I even thought some of these days Pataki was gonna rip off our clothes in a janitor's closet or something …" Gerald was cut off by his blushing and scowling friend suddenly

"Gerald!" Gerald placed a hand in front of him in defense "ok ok, sorry, man. I'm just teasing you. But anyway… Way to go man!"

Arnold gave a resigned sigh "Thanks… I guess..." Gerald talked again "So, what's the plan, Arnold?" The football-headed guy made a confused look. "Well, there's no plan… I think I'm just gonna… you know, go with it" Of course Arnold didn't want to go on details with his friend. It was something intimate and private. Besides… he was still so nervous he knew he wouldn't do better than last time. He was very relieved when Helga told him to "leave the rest" to her.

At his response, the black-haired boy widened his eyes. "What do you mean you don't have a plan?! No, no, man! Have you learned anything from my advice, AT ALL?" Gerald was now holding the ball with both of his hand leaning closer at Arnold "Calm down, Gerald…" "No. Listen, It's a good thing I ran into you"

Gerald threw the ball to Arnold and cleared his throat before continuing with his advice "You have to be a stun, my friend. What you have to do is hold her in your arms and lean her down" Gerald was acting his advice with some imaginary girl "then you tell her ' _You're the most beautiful woman on Earth'_ Then you kiss her long enough to leave her speechless and you both lean back up ' _Your body it's like a poem I could recite all night long'._ And then you caress her black hair and take off her glasses…" "Are we still talking about me?" Arnold started laughing, realizing his friend was talking to Phoebe in his imagination. The captain of the basketball team blushed and cleared his throat "Well, you got the idea man. The point is you have to settle the mood. You know, mushy stuff to melt her on your embrace. Unless… the two of you are more into rough stuff…"

The last comment Gerald said, made Arnold recall dream Helga submitting him. He felt embarrassed and it took him a moment to say something back at his friend. "Ok Gerald, enough with the jokes about my sex life" he said trying to be patient, but still a little embarrassed, and throwing the ball back at his friend. Gerald grinned noticing the force with which the ball was thrown. "I get it, man. Haha. Anyway I'll leave you now. Phoebe invited me to dinner with her family and I have to get ready. Good luck, man" Arnold rolled his eyes "Good luck to you too" the two teens made their special hand shake before they went their own ways.

As Arnold walked again towards his house he kept thinking about what Gerald said. " _Setting the mood. Maybe Gerald's right… Even if I was expecting everything went at Helga's pace… it's not like I'm just going to lay on the bed and do nothing, right? After all… Helga is always taking the first step, and doing so many things for me… out of love"._

The blond boy remembered those times when he was a kid and Helga managed two kiss him two times; those times she helped him, with or without his knowledge back then… the most important of all when she gave up being rich to help him and Gerald save the neighbourhood. He chuckled at the memory of her snapping at him and yelling how much she loved him.  
Helga was also the one who won the trip to San Lorenzo and helped him find his parents. Looking back, even if he realized his feelings towards her 4 years ago… he might have been in love with her since they were both ten. And yet, they had only been dating for a year…

" _Wow… I really have wasted a lot of time. I really am dense_ " Arnold sighed and looked up, to notice he was in front of the boarding house. And then looked at his watch. Yeah… he had time. " _I really want to make it up to her_ " The teen walked passed he boarding house.

Meanwhile Helga started to get ready around 7:30. She spent some time writing on her pink book, pouring in every word how she felt about spending the night with her beloved, and so she didn't realize how late it was getting. After she packed her pajamas and a change of clothes she exit her house. "I'll come back tomorrow Miriaaam!" she yelled as she opened the door. "Oh, wonderful dear. Be careful" was the only answer she got from her mother, who was half-sleep on the couch, and before she closed the door. She walked to the bus stop. "Damn. I don't even know why I bother. She probably doesn't even remember I told her I was gonna stay at Phoebe's. I could have said 'Hey Miriam, I'm gonna spend the night at Arnold's… if you know what I mean' and she would just say the same thing 'Wonderful Helga'." She said, imitating her mom. She then sighed and took out of her coat her locket and opened it. It was a little heart, with the picture of a 17-year old Arnold on the right side and an inscription that read "Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart. Helga G. Pataki" on the left side. She liked her old locket best, but she knew she needed to be more discrete.

"Oh Arnold, my innocent angel. At last you will be mine, and I shall be yours. Our bodies will be the perfect fit, and the sole mention of our names will carry all the desire, longing and love we feel for each other. Oh, Darling, if you only knew this is going to be my most appreciated memory; and how much I've been waiting for you" She sighed and caressed the picture before closing the locket. She began to walk faster knowing she wouldn't resist much longer "I promise, my love, everything will be perfect".

The bus arrived and Helga got on it. When she was looking for a seat, she saw Phoebe waving at her, to her surprise. She was wearing her blue skirt and a white blouse. "Hey Phoebe, what's up?" said Helga as she sit down with her. "Hi Helga. I'm heading home. Gerald's coming over for dinner and I'm looking forward for father and mother to meet him" said the half-asian girl. "I'm sure they're gonna love him with all those 'cool' comments he manages to make…" replied the blonde girl. Phoebe, instead of getting upset, smiled at her friend. She knew Helga didn't get along all the time with Gerald, but was happy for both of them, even if Helga didn't say that aloud. Phoebe heard once some rumors Helga had beaten a girl called Tracy. Tracy was this older student who was in love with Gerald, and when she found out Phoebe was his girlfriend all she did was making Phoebe's life a disaster. And so, one day Helga dealt with Tracy.

"What about you, Helga? You're going to see Arnold tonight?" Helga glanced at Phoebe. "What makes you think that… he he" Phoebe grinned. "Well…" "Oh ok ok, you got me. I'm gonna see him tonight" The blond girl threw her arms up. "And I'm guessing you are staying with him?" asked the black haired girl with excitement. Helga could tell since she had tangled her hands together, and then pointed at her backpack. The girl with the beanie sighed in defeat. "Well… yes… I am. Oh… he he talking about that… I told Miriam I was staying at your house. I don't think she'll remember when she wakes up, but you know… in case she does… and calls you tell her I am with you".

Phoebe clapped in excitement and hugged her friend. "That's so wonderful Helga! I'm so happy for you" Helga blushed and pushed the girl with the glasses. "Yeah, it's great Phoebe. Now… enough with the hugging." The black-haired girl chuckled "Not hugging!" and released her friend. "I'm certain Arnold is going to be just so sweet, Helga! He must have everything planned" Helga looked other way and pulled her collar a little bit. Phoebe didn't know Arnold was so shy that Helga was the one who had it all planned. Through the years the blond girl had been a little more open to Phoebe when things were about her relationship with Arnold… but she never mentioned her boyfriend refused to touch her because… at first she thought he didn't find her physically attractive and she just couldn't say that out loud. Not even know she had confirmed that he was just overwhelmed by the whole sex thing. "You know. Gerald is always so gallant. And the things he says… well he's just so sweet for trying to be romantic" Phoebe had a dreamy look.

Helga chuckled "you really have it bad for tall-hair boy, don't you?" both girls laughed. "Oh… this is my stop. Bye Pheebs, good luck with Geraldo" Helga stood up and walked to the bus door "Good luck, Helga!".

When Helga got off the bus the clock marked 8:15. She wasn't too late. She then climbed the stairs and got to the ceiling. She looked through Arnold's skylight and saw him lying on his bed, with his eyes closed and a blush on his face. She then opened the skylight and climbed down the stairs. "I know I'm a little late, but there's no reason to fall asleep"

Arnold opened his eyes blushing a little more "Hey Helga" and sat down "was everything fine on your way here?" Helga sat down as well, at the end of the bed "No, Arnoldo. I actually went downtown because that way I wouldn't have to put up with you" she said as she took off her coat. Then Arnold could see her pink blouse and her white pants; he looked at her in awe for a moment. He chuckled warmly and came closer to her. "Come on Helga, that was years ago. And I apologized for that." he kissed her nose.

"Let me help you with this" The young man took Helga's backpack and her coat and placed the inside his closet. Then he walked to his door and locked it, while looking at her with his eyes half-lidded. "You look beautiful, Helga" he said as he approached her. Helga swallowed, recognizing that look. "T-thanks, Arnoldo".

The young teen took her hand, making her stand up, placing his forehead on hers and putting his hands on her hips. "You always look beautiful, Helga" the ponytailed girl saw no doubt on his eyes "In fact you are the most beautiful woman on Earth. Outside and inside. You are so smart, and funny… I love your passion and your bravery… I'm just so lucky to be loved by you".

Before the blonde girl could do another thing besides blushing, the young man gave her a soft and sweet kiss, hugging her tight. After he looked into her blue eyes, and put a hand on her right cheek. Helga began to feel self-conscious.

"Take a picture, bucko. It will last longer" she said stepping back a little. " _Nice going, Helga_ " she scolded herself. "Maybe I will…" Helga rolled her eyes at Arnold's comment. The young man, wrapped his arms on her waist and kissed her eagerly, he even moaned a little.

" _Wow… this is the other side of him that I like. I wonder what got into him. Oh, who cares? Arnold, my love…"_ she thought as she reciprocated the kiss with much more passion. After a moment both pulled apart breathing heavily. "Helga… your body is.. like a poem I could recite all night long".

The moment the phrase came out of his lips he cursed himself and Gerald " _Why did I say that? Oh why why?"_

Helga widened her eyes and tried to hold back a laugh, but she couldn't. She had to place both of her hands on her mouth to avoid being heard. The green-eyed boy was a little bit annoyed. The blonde girl was trying to calm down "Sorry… it's just… where did you get that from. No, no, don't tell me. I know, it was Gerald right?" Arnold was starting to feel embarrassed. "H-How did you know?" Helga had to fight her need to laugh like crazy "Phoebe might have mention his attempts to court her. She thinks that's sweet but I think it's lame" Arnold sighed in defeat. " _Did I just ruined the mood?_ "


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Arnold. Don't be mad" she hugged him by his waist from behind. Arnold was sitting on the edge of the bed resting his right cheek on his right hand. In response, the blond guy sighed. "I'm sorry I laughed. But you know, technically I laughed at Gerald…" the blonde girl bit his lower lip. Hoping she didn't ruin everything with her mocking. What if he lost his courage to let out his "dark" side.

Arnold stood up and turned around to look at her lovingly "that was too much, wasn't' it?" The girl in the ponytail chuckled "just a little, football head". Then Arnold walked to his desk and opened the first drawer to took out something. Helga narrowed her eyes in confusion. Her boyfriend turned around with a pink box on his hands. "Listen, what if we pretend I didn't quote Gerald…" he approached her. "Let's pick up from 'I'm just so lucky to be loved by you'".

"Is that for me?" asked the blue-eyed girl. The green-eyed boy hummed in response as he sat down next to her. "You see… today I was thinking how you have always showed me your love in so many ways, all these years… So I got you a gift to let you know how I feel about you" he took a breath while placing the gift by his side and took her hands "I know I'm not as creative as you are to write poetry, or to make a shrine and not even good at secret schemes" he chuckled. "but you mean everything to me, and I also wanted to say I'm sorry that even though we've been in love for years, things were messy before and now that we are finally together I'm not… making it up to you…" he blushed "but I will tonight. I promise"

Helga said nothing as she looked at him in awe, and blushing by the end of Arnold's speech. " _My dear Arnold is giving me a present… Oh, my sweet angel, how happy I am that I deserve to be in your loving thoughts…_ "

"I hope you like it…." He took the box again and extended his hands to give it to her. "T-Thanks Arnold…" a lovesick smile on her face as she took it "I hope you are not making me go blind again…" she said with a smirk. The football headed boy gave her a half-lidded look "just open it"

Helga placed the box on her lap and removed the top of it. Her eyebrow raised. Inside was a medium silver and circular … jewelry box? It seemed old. Arnold chuckled at her confused look. When she took it out of the pink box she could feel something beneath the silver box. She turned it upside down and saw a little screw. "It's a music box!" So she opened it and saw the cylinder going round. A song came out from the box, it was beautiful but she didn't recognize it. A label inside the box read: You are my sunshine

The song was short but as the music filled the room Helga couldn't help to think she had heard it before. But when? Arnold looked at her lovingly noticing her effort to remember. She heard it again and again.

Before she could listen to it for the fourth time, Arnold took the music box from her lap and put it on the bed, beside her. He held her and untied the pink bow on Helga's ponytail and caressed her hair softly while he began to sing along with the music box.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" Arnold's voice made Helga's heart skip a beat. It was then the blond girl remembered.

Indeed, the football-headed boy had hum this song a few times before. In a few dates, maybe after their first mutual kiss… but she never listened to it carefully since he always did it to himself. But once he did it for her.

Arnold was remembering the same thing as Helga. That night in San Lorenzo jungle seven years ago, when they were looking for his parents.

Flashback  
Arnold was woken up in the middle of the night by the rain, and noticed Gerald and Phoebe sleeping but Helga wasn't in the camp. When he found the pigtailed girl, sitting next to a tree he saw her upset. At first she didn't want to talk about it, but after the insistence of Arnold, she took all her rage out about how she felt so ignored by her parents. But suddenly she felt weak, probably because she gave all her energy in that outburst so she fell on her knees.

The blond boy knelt before her, holding her. He helped her up and lead her back to the camp so she could lay down. He gave her some fruit so she could recover, but she still felt tired. Too many emotions on one day. Her breathing was heavy and slow.

Arnold hesitated, but he began to hum the song his grandmother sang to him. ' _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…'_ while he placed his hand on her forehead. She had fever. He continued to hum and caress her head, so she could calm down and sleep. She needed it. Helga listened to Arnold, like an echo as she began to fall asleep.

Back at the present, now that she heard him sing it, she was sure it was the same song all along. Helga looked at his green eyes in awe. "You hummed it in San Lorenzo…" He held her gaze and chuckled. "I have always cared for you Helga. And I think I might have loved you back then. Maybe I didn't want to know it consciously because I stayed at San Lorenzo with my parents a few years. When you finally answered my letters I guess I couldn't deny it to myself anymore… and even if I came back two years ago, we have only dated for a year" he made a pause "But I want you to know that from now on, I won't hesitate about us". He smiled at her.

The blue-eyed girl placed the music box carefully on a shelf that was at the wall nex to Arnold's bed and then looked at him with passion. "What is it Hel-". He was taken aback by the way she threw her arms to his neck, with so much enthusiasm that she made him fall over the bed. She took his face with her hands and kissed him passionately.

The green-eyed young man couldn't move and tensed up a little and Helga noticed. " _Easy on him, Helga old girl. You don't want to scare him, remember?_ ". The young woman gave her boyfriend soft kisses and let go of his face, so she rested her hands on his chest. Arnold realized his girlfriend was slowing down so he pushed her softly. "Uh Helga…?" asked the blonde boy "uh there are condoms in my drawer. Let me go get them". He made an effort to sit down again but the girl on top of him didn't let him. "We don't need them, football head. I've been taking birth control pills for a long time" "I wish you had told me sooner" he replied remembering how embarrassing it was to be caught by Gerald. "My bad".

She proceeded to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and his jaw before getting to his neck. She was placing short soft kisses all. He closed his eyes at the warm feeling that was filling his chest.. Arnold hugged her with his right arm and with the left one he cupped Helga's face while looking lovingly at her eyes and then pulled her to kiss her. He was expecting the blue-eyed girl to kiss him back eagerly, but she didn't. Her kisses were still soft and profound, like she feared she could break him. Helga was sure being kind with him. But maybe, just maybe she was being too nice.  
Before she arrived, the green-eyed boy was wondering what would it be like if Helga submitted him, as in his dream. And he was wondering the same thing now.  
"Hey… Helga?" said Arnold when she made him sit down to take off his shirt. "Yes, Arnold?" she answered, afraid she might have taken it off too soon, and made him uncomfortable. He hugged her and pulled her down with him. Helga sighed at the feeling of his bare chest. He placed his hands in her back, beneath her blouse, feeling her skin. Helga shivered at his touch "Could you, um… b-bite my neck" Helga lifted her unibrow and didn't' notice she was now sitting on his lap, on disbelief, surprised by his petition. Or… at least she didn't notice she was sitting, until she felt something hard beneath her. She blushed in realization and Arnold looked away, shyly. Helga was a little confused, but she did as he asked.

She leaned down and bit his neck. She liked so much the moan she earned from Arnold she had to do it again, and again. And so, she bit her chest as well. Oh, he was so sexy. Arnold meanwhile blushed hard. It was better than he had imagined, he needed her to hold him tight, or he would collapse of so much pleasure. "Uh…. Helga?" He gulped and his girlfriend hummed "Could y-you… uh… h-hold my w-wrists". Helga stopped biting him. She was confused again. She looked into his eyes and could see embarrassment and desire. She had planned to be soft on him, as she had imagined he wanted… but maybe she was wrong?

She held his wrists tightly on both sides of his head, and kissed him roughly on the lips. She noticed he opened his mouth, so her tongue looked for his. Arnold shivered, and moaned. Oh… his moans… Helga couldn't get enough of them, they were getting her wet! She bit his lower lip earning a gasp from him while his head went back a little. Helga realized he enjoyed she was being a little rough. "And… Helga? Could you…?" Helga interrupted him with a kiss "Shut up, Arnoldo. I think I got this" she smirked at him "I'm not accepting more petitions from you. Remember, I'm in charge. Got it?"

Arnold didn't answer, he was at expectation because she was not going to hold back anymore. His girlfriend leaned down and the blond boy felt once again her tongue on his. The kiss was so intense it made his eyes open. She broke the kiss and pulled his hair in the back of his head, slightly "Got it?" "Yes!" Helga chuckled at the hint of excitement in his voice.

A fingertip ran through his neck, his chest and just as it was arriving to his pants, she lifted it. The football headed boy sighed, almost moaning, and closed his eyes again. Her hand went to his free wrist and held it again. She found amusing how sensitive he was to her touch. Helga sat down next to him on the bed. "Take off your pants" he did as she told. Then she sat down on his lap and he remained laying on the bed beneath her. She started to move her hips, slowly and, from time to time, a little rough. This made Arnold groan, and he got harder when she placed one of his hands on her breast.

He was a little embarrassed but he admitted to himself he enjoyed it more like this. He was so lost in the pleasure he decided not to think why. He just looked forward for all the things she could do to him. Or let him do to her…

"Helga…?" he said looking at her "What now, football head?" she rolled her eyes. "I love you". The blue-eyed girl blushed "I-I love you too, Arnold".

THE END

Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett own hey Arnold. :P

Author's note:

Sorry it took me long to publish. I know I said I had more time but... College haunted me even on vacation. Boohoo.  
Anyway...  
I tried to write a complete sex scene here... but it didn't fit. It just didn't. I swear I tried! But still I think it's a cute ending.  
Maybe someday I can write a lemon about this couple. Who knows?

Still I really hope you enjoyed the story :)  
I hope I can write another one soon n.n  
Thanks for your comments and support.


End file.
